Pierced In The Heart
by vanillabuss
Summary: Two strangers meet in Paris in the summer and fall in love, but some things are too good to be true to last.
1. Departure

**Pierced In The Heart**

**Chapter One:** Departure

**A/N:** So, this is my very first fic after a year or more of writing. (I was previously CityOfAngelsx) I really wanted to write a Fabrevans story, since after their breakup, I'm not sure what's going to happen with them. I've been trying to brainstorm ideas, and nothing has satisfied me, but I finally came up with something that I might like. I hope you like the first chapter of this. I would really appreciate reviews, and I'll upload the next chapter soon. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I met the love of my life, my soulmate, and best friend on July 1st. When I thought I'd never fall in love, I did. Love came to me on the most unexpected moment. It had me hypnotized, and blocked out of everything else going on around me. I was magnetized to his body. Addicted. I depended on his words and his presence. I thought his touch, his love, and giving would last forever. An entire eternity. But I was wrong. The love we had for each other collapsed and we lost ourselves. And we lost what we were. Yet after the months that passed, I still wished I could see his face again, and recover everything. Take back all those silly words. I'm still hoping that someday I'll see him again.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>June 24th - <em>Los Angeles, California<em>**

The warm, and sweet air that blowed through the streets of Los Angeles, California made it unbelievably hard not to go outside and enjoy the sunshine. Though the warm weather wasn't something new for the Californians, there was something about the day that made the climate different and unique.

For Quinn Fabray, there was nothing more she loved than going out with her friends and driving around the neighborhood in their convertible to enjoy the sunshine that most people didn't get to benefit. Though the day was perfect for a drive around the block, she stayed inside, admiring every detail of her home. It was only a few days until she left for Paris, and she didn't want to leave until she got a memory of every corner of her home in her mind.

Quinn wasn't one of those who got home sick. But if she was to be gone for months, she was sure that she'd miss the smell of her mom's perfume, the creek sound of old wooden floor, and the vintage patterns on the walls. Her memory needed to be filled with memories.

Her bags were already packed and ready to go. There was nothing more to do other than wait for the day to come, and prepare herself for the waterworks, hugs, and kisses coming her way.

"Quinnie?"

Quinn turned around to see her mother, Judy, smiling at her through the kitchen door. She smiled back at her and walked to her mother. "Yes, mother?"

Her mother sighed and pursed her lips, looking at her daughter from head to toe. She had witnessed the growth of the blonde, and was proud of the young lady she was grown to be. "Before you leave, I want to give you something." Judy picked up the chain hanging by her neck and pulled it over her head, holding it tightly in her hands.

Judy took Quinn's hand, and put the necklace inside her daughter's palm, closing her hand, and holding it as she smiled at her daughter, her eyes getting slightly glassy, tears trying to escape her eyes. "This was my mother's locket. She passed it onto me when I first left home. Now it's time that you have it."

Speechless of what her mother had given her, she threw her arms around her mother. "Thank you so much." Pulling away, she threw on the locket, holding the golden, heart shape firmly in one hand. "I'll take very good care of it."

Her mother took her daughter's cheeks and kissed them, nodding in response, then turning around and walking into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Quinn walked upstairs and slipped into her bed, looking up at the ceiling, then down at the locket she still had in her hand. It was one of the most beautiful things she had placed eyes on.

* * *

><p><strong>June 28th<strong>

The day had come. It was time to leave her friends, house, and parents behind. As excited at she was, she was having last minute thoughts. Why couldn't she just stay home for the summer? She did have lots of fun when she stayed in Los Angeles. She'd usually go with a friend or two to Hollywood and spend most days fangirling over the streets and celebrities that walked by.

Shaking her thoughts off, she opened the door of the car and got to the inside of the airport, her father insisting he'd carry her luggage to the Air France check-in. She looked around at the airport. It was flooded with Americans, leaving for other countries.

Quinn searched around for the Air France logo banners, annoyed that people were blocking her view by standing in front of her. She constantly needed to move her head and let out a furious "excuse me!". Once she found the red and blue logo, she hurried over to the line where she surprisingly saw her father and mother already there.

"That was quick," she mumbled. She took out her passport and checked in, relieved that there was no waiting to do.

Right after checking in, she directly made her way to security check. She gave her parents a tight hug, and hoped there weren't many tears on the way to get rid of.

"This year won't be the same without you, Quinnie." Her mother got out a tissue and wiped dry her tears, her father keeping his firm, yet caring face.

Her father leaned in and kissed her head, hugging her and then letting her go. "Good luck, kiddo. We'll be anxious to have you back." He patted her on the shoulder, and then Quinn turned around on her heel, looking back at her parents and flashing them a smile.

She readjusted her traveler bag, and in she went into security check, excited about starting a new adventure in Paris. Who knew what was awaiting her.

It was 5:30 in the afternoon, and her flight was finally called. They called in the first class people, and she watched as several blonde people walked into the line and boarded the airplane. Then the business class people were called in, and she stood up.

As she approached the attendant, all she could hear was "Welcome to Air France. Enjoy your flight." a repeatedly number of times. Even when she passed through, the blonde flight attendant looked at her and welcomed her. Quinn just smiled and passed by, ready to board the plane.

She searched for her seat, and flopped down. Her father had luckily got her a window seat, and she was glad that he had because she wanted to take pictures of both Los Angeles and Paris from the airplane. She loved how the city lights looked up during flight.

As she looked out the window, she felt a sudden motion on her seat. She glanced over to the seat next to her, and noticed a Latina with dark brown hair putting a small carry-on bag on the compartments above. Once she finished, she sat down and smiled at Quinn, studying her a moment before getting out words out her mouth.

"Hey. Sorry about that. I'm not very good with lifting heavy things." The Latina took the seatbelt and fastened it, then glanced back up at Quinn, whom had turned her eyes back to the window. "I'm Santana Lopez, by the way."

Quinn instantly turned her head back at the girl. She was glad she had gotten a friendly neighbor. "I'm Quinn Fabray," she replied, smiling at Santana. Santana smiled back and the two began talking. First, on why they were going to Paris.

"I'm going there to spend my summer vacation. And you?"

"College things," replied Santana, rolling her eyes slightly. "I'm spending the summer there, though. That's the only good thing."

"I bet college there will be great," assured Quinn.

Santana sighed and shrugged with one shoulder. "I suppose it will be. My friends have said the exact same thing. They say that'll it be great and different. I'm excited about the hotties."

Quinn giggled and shook her head, relieved that the topic of boys was interrupted by the flight attendant that announced that they were soon departing.

"Excited?" asked Santana.

"_Very._" She grinned and looked out her window, as the plane made their lift off, looking down at the city she was leaving alone for the very first time.

* * *

><p>The rest of the flight was slightly boring. All she enjoyed doing was chit chatting with the Latina. She and Santana talked and talked about their life back in Los Angeles. She couldn't believe how much they shared in common. They both had been their school's head cheerleaders, and despised their coaches.<p>

Quinn watched movies that she had already seen at the theatre when Santana fell asleep, and talked to her again when she woke up. She ate her crappy, plane meals and napped, already wanting to be in Paris.

After a long hour flight, she took out her camera as she noticed the lights of Paris appear on her window. She snapped some shots and put her camera back inside her handbag as they flew nearer to the airport, and the aircraft landed.

She hopped off the plane with Santana by her side, her eyes stunned at the sight of the Eiffel tower, and a whole new world at her reach.


	2. Arrival

**Pierced In The Heart**

**Chapter Two:** Arrival

**A/N:** I decided to write the second chapter almost immediately after I saw that I got reviews. I was really happy that I got some, since I thought I wouldn't really get any. I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review, and I'll try my best to update the story before New Year's Eve. Also I apologize if the chapters aren't very lengthy yet. The first couple of them aren't going to be very long. There's more dialogue in this chapter, though! Also, if I write something wrong in French, please pardon me. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>June 28th - <em>Paris, France<em>**

Sam Evans was busy doing his daily routine of riding his bike around his neighborhood, and doing the usual grocery shopping for his fridge. He needed to stock it with some fruits and vegetables, or else finish eating Artie's junk food storage for parties and Saturday night movie day.

He peddled across the block to the small market, and walked around searching for the old lady's stand where he usually shopped. Her fruits and vegetables were the most tasty ones, and unlike other stands, the apples were ripe. As she found the old french lady, he approached her with a grin.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Cécile!" exclaimed Sam, running to the lady as she turned over to look at him. Mademoiselle Cécile almost dropped the oranges in her hand in delight.

"Ah, Samuel! Comme tale vous? How are you my, dear?" Mademoiselle Cécile hugged the boy and went to the back of her stand, smiling at the blonde boy she had grown fond of over the year.

Sam grinned and hugged the lady back. Being around Mademoiselle Cécile reminded him of his grandmother, and the presence made him happy.

"Je vais bien, merci. Et vous?"

The lady grinned at Sam and cleaned the orange with her apron. "I see you have been practicing, my dear Samuel. You are getting better and better everyday, I see."

"I've been practicing with Artie daily. I want to be able to speak fluently by the end of next month."

Cécile chuckled and handed Sam the rich orange in her hand. "Why so?"

"I want to meet a girl, Ceci."

"Ah, my Samuel. I wish you lots of luck and happiness. You're a good boy."

Sam's cheeks flushed a pink as he picked out some apples, and put them inside a bag. "Thank you, Ceci. It's my goal and wish for this summer."

"I'm sure you'll be successful, Samuel. Lots of girls seem interested in you," she said, as she looked at a group of four girls giggling and murmuring to each other as they looked at him. Sam glanced back, and the girls turned around. He faced Cécile again, and the blush in his cheeks didn't soften.

"How much will it be this time?" Sam asked, looking in his pocket for the Euros he had stuffed inside his jeans when he woke up.

Mademoiselle Cécile smiled and shook her head. "None. You go off now and practice French." She stopped him from taking out anything.

Sam looked up and smiled back at Cécile. "Alright. When I meet someone, you'll be the first to meet her. Not even Puckerman will meet her first."

"Au revoir, Sam!"

Cécile waved at him as he slowly turned around and walked away, to get on his bike and ride back home.

* * *

><p>Sam parked his bike and opened the door of his home. He could smell the potato chips as soon as he entered the room. Arthur was lying on the couch, throwing small chips in the air and catching them in his mouth. Sam leaned against the door and shook his head.<p>

"Sometimes I wonder if you're going to grow old alone."

Artie's head jerked up and rolled his eyes. "You're wrong, bro. I've found a lady for myself."

Sam cocked his eyebrow and walked over to the boy with the potato chip bag, stealing a whole bunch of them. "C'est vrai?" he asked.

"Really, Samuel. French chicks dig guys with glasses."

Arthur stood up from the couch and turned off the T.V, taking the bag from Sam's hand, and walking into their spacious kitchen. The floors were aquamarine, and marble made. The walls had a medieval touch, yet it looked modern and elegant. The kitchen was one of Sam's most favorite areas in the house. In fact, it was one of the main reasons he had picked that home.

Sam sat down and watched as the brunette boy unloaded the sack of fruits. "They dig you because you're American," Sam replied. "I don't think they're into your glasses. Guys around here have them too, you know."

Artie sighed put the last pear down, putting the rest of the fruits on the fruit basket across the kitchen.

"We're two sailors on a ship, searching for a treasure island." Artie glanced at Sam, and half smiled at him.

He took a knife and cut the pear in half. "The hunt has just begun."

* * *

><p>Quinn pulled her trolly out of the doors of Paris's International Airport. Immediately she noticed the difference between the airport in front of her eyes, and the airport back in Los Angeles. Everything here seemed neater and more organized. The place was also rather more spacious.<p>

She walked out of the Arrivals floor and into the entrance of the airport. As she waited in the corner with Santana's and her trolly, the Latina went out to find a cab.

While landing, she and Santana had agreed in staying together for the summer, after becoming somehow close on the airplane. Quinn was glad that she would have somebody's company, that way she wouldn't be completely alone in a city she didn't know.

As Santana got back, a french man with a pointy hat loaded their luggage to the back of the car.

"Allons, mademoiselle!" he exclaimed, after putting the last bag inside.

Quinn stood up and slid into the backseat with Santana, looking up at the sky as the car started. She noticed how the stars glittering up in the sky, were the exact same ones she saw in Los Angeles. And the moon looked quite the same.

To her right, she saw the 'Arc de Triomphe', all lighted up with tiny spotlights on the ground. And as she turned around, she could see only a tiny bit of the Eiffel Tower.

As the driver made a turn, she put her eyes on the house they were approaching. The house looked new, yet it had a old touch to it. From what she could see, the house had three floors, and it looked huge enough for one person.

Quinn had expected to stay at a hotel, but her parents had rented a house. She wouldn't have minded staying at a hotel, but the expenses would've been greater than the expenses of renting a house for the summer. Either way, she was glad she had somewhere to go upon her arrival.

Her and Santana settled inside, putting their suitcases at the entrance. They deduced it was the living room. The room was wide, and had two identical couches parallel to each other, a light green vase sitting on the center table, and various small frames hanging on the walls, containing painting of bright flowers in the Spring. The both of them found the living room welcoming.

As they both explored the rest of the house, Santana threw herself on the bed of her selected bedroom, and Quinn did the same, deciding to bring her bags upstairs to the third floor until morning. All she wanted to do at that moment was rest, and get ready for all of the exploring she was to do soon.

* * *

><p><strong>June 29th<strong>

Quinn fluttered her eyes open and glanced at her side to see the time, but then remembered she wasn't hope. Leaning up from the bed, she raised her hand to check her watch. It read 7:30pm.

She sighed frustratedly, and stood up, opening her bedroom window and stepping outside to her small balcony. She watched as a young boy raced across the street with his bike, throwing newspapers at the doors of the homes in the neighborhood. That was something Quinn had never seen in her entire life.

Going back into her room, she opened the curtains and walked downstairs to the first floor, carrying up one of her suitcases. She unlocked it open, and pulled out a random outfit out.

"Good morning," greeted Santana.

"Good morning to you too, Santana."

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yep! Slept like a frenchie."

Santana laughed slightly and walked into Quinn's room. "We should go out and eat breakfast. I checked if there was something in the fridge, and there was only a can of tuna. You can imagine what happened to it," she said, looking down briefly at her growling stomach.

"Santana!" Quinn frowned playfully. "You ate _my_ tuna can that _I_ stole from _your_ airplane dinner tray?"

"_Your_ tuna can? That can is rightfully mine, missy!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked out of her room, going down into the second floor, Santana following her down.

"Have you bathed yet?" Quinn asked, looking around at the bathroom. It had both a tub and a normal shower.

"No, I was sort of waiting until you did."

Quinn put down her clothes and towels, and stepped inside the shower. "I wonder which handle is for which."

"I expect the one of the right to be the cold one," motioned Santana, taking the handle and turning it over.

Nothing came out of the sprinkler, so Santana turned it even more. Unexpectedly, water burst out with force, and Quinn shrieked. The water, cold as ice, rained over her. Quinn searched for the drizzle with her hand, to stop the water from soaking her wet. Failing, she turned the handle around and rubbed her eyes. "That is definately the cold water."

* * *

><p>"I really like this place," Santana said, as she looked around at the small café they both had decided to go to for breakfast.<p>

"It's cute," agreed Quinn, flipping through the menu in her hands. She put it down and looked at Santana with a horrified look. "It's all in french!"

"What did you expect, Quinnie?"

"Well, I don't know! Some English translations for their fellow tourists?"

"Chillax! I brought a dictionary."

Quinn's horrified look didn't go away. "So, are we going to translate word by word?"

"Only the necessary. I think we can conclude what some words mean." She took Quinn's menu and flipped through. "The coffees are in unilanguage."

Quinn snorted. "Unilanguage?"

"Yeah, my word for one language only."

Quinn nodded slowly and glanced at the waitress in front of them. "Puis-je prendre votre commande?"

"I-I think I remember some things from school," whispered Quinn. "Elle veut un café: cappuccino, et deux pain grillés. Je veux un thé et une galette."

The waitress nodded and walked away, returning with their orders a couple of minutes later.

"I thought you didn't know french," snorted Santana, smirking at Quinn as the waitress brought what they both wanted to have.

"I don't. I only had french two semesters, and I learned a bit about basic, ordering phrases. I'm surprised she even understood."

Santana's stomach growled, and she nodded, not really paying attention to Quinn's explanation. "Food!" she said, staring at the french toast on her plate, and taking it in her hands, sinking her teeth in the crunchy bread.

"Bon appetite," muttered Quinn, cutting her pancakes into parts before digging in to calm her angry stomach.


End file.
